El primer beso
by candela00
Summary: cande llega a su ciudad,conoce a ramma y lucia ,ellos cambiaran su vida y forma de pensar... hecha por mi,inpirada en el primer beso de una amiga,los personajes me pertenecen
1. Chapter 1

**El Primer beso**

Candela había regresado a su ciudad natal, Pero No al mismo barrio, era era Nuevo.

El día Mismo Que ella llego, conocia a su vecina lucia una chica de su Misma estatura de Un año menor de pelo castaño y Ojos del Mismo color, una persona muy simpatica A Quien invito a jugar a las escondidas, al Contar Hasta 45 salio baño Busca de todos, al escuchar ruido de la Un FUE al costado de la casa vio una Un chico morocho alto Una Alimentando perra, ella se sorprendio ya Que Desde Que habia Llegado Nunca lo habia Visto

..- Pica, ah veo que viste mi tonto hermano -decia lucia al ver la del que lo miraban chica muy curiosa

..- Que raro! Nunca lo habia Visto-DIJO Importancia Darle pecado

El chico escucho Que las chicas hablaban don

..- Me llamo Ramiro -dijo el Mirando a una chica de estatura de 12 años de Edad aproximada, con pelo castaño y largo Hasta la cintura, ojos de color almendra y Labios perfectos rojizos.

..- Yo candela-extendió su mano Hacia el pelinegro Alto de ojos marrones brillantes .aparente de La Misma Edad de ella

Los dos sintieron al tocarse algo Que Nunca los antes nadie había Logrado de estrechar su Mano el volvió a entrar.

Pasaron días y Las dos chicas se hicieron amigas,

..- Lucia Por Que tu hermano nunca esta afuera?

..- Por Que Se La Pasa Todo el dia en la obra Por Que Sus Amigos Viven Lejos ..

..- Anda así se lo presentamos a mis hermanos-

..- Que buena idea cande! -Lucia Salio y FUE un buscar su hermano, el salio y vio a la chica y trato de evitarla por ella no lo dejo ..

..- Rama? Me Dijo Tu Hermana Que asi te Llamaban, Bueno mis hermanos están allá Creo Que Te Llamaban ..

..- Ok, ahí voy-DIJO mirándola de pastel de una cabeza fugazmente.

Rama había desde que habia Conocido a los hermanos de candela (Fernando de ojos claros y de baja estatura de de 14 años, alto y morocho nazareno de 13 años y Igual Que Francisco el mediano Pero con 6 años)

Habia empezado a salir mas, un su mamá Liliana le alegraba, mas CUANDO vio Una escena Que llamo su atención, observaba un cande sentada en la vereda Mirando el cielo, Esperando a su amiga Que iva Por jugo, Cuando De Repente vio Como su hijo se asercaba a la amiga de su hija.

..- Permiso, eh no te vi Por Que no te corres tonta?

..- Que Por no Miras Por Donde Caminas inutil,

... Miro -si, peri si ocupas la vereda de Como queres Que Pase?

..- La Vereda es publica ademas vos Veniste un peliar Por Que podrias Haber Pasado Por Al lado

Los dos chicos se callan CUANDO ven la del que ESTABA mamá Casi Al lado escuchando la discucion.

..- podes mama Dejar de Parar la oreja pareces chusma asi,

..- Tu mama no ESTABA Parando la oreja nene Que Te crees Que iva escuchar como te ponias a la altura de una chica?

..- Uy nena cortala chau yo me voy ..

Los hermanos de la pelinegra Esteban Escondidos no querian interrumpir su discucion y querian ver si Las cosas cambiaban de odio a Amor, Pero No nada Hubo, ESO creian Ellos ya lucia Que se dio Cuenta CUANDO vio Como los dos les enantaba peliarse y se buscaban párr molestarse, asi reunión una sus Hermanos y armaron un complot Para Que los chicos se "amigaran" poco un ...


	2. plan de union

_Plan de union_

..-Bueno fer,naza que les parece el plan?

..-no se no creo que mi Hermana quiera –decia fer pensativo

..y si no cumple eso le hacemos algo peor y se me ocurre algo para que ella se de cuenta que hay chispa!

Asi los tres hablaban y organizaban..

Mientras tanto cande volvia del cole cuando vio que alguien se le acercaba

..pendeja dame todo por que si no te secuestro-una voz conocida le gritaba

..- y si no quiero? Le vas a hechar de Nuevo arena a mi jugo nene?..sono molesta cande

..-jajaj esa estubo muy Buena tenias que ver tu cara jajaj-se reia a no poder mas el chico

..-sos un tonto,molesto dejame en paz –el se acerco y la agarro del brazo mirandola con odio a los ojos diciendo.. .

..-tonto?mira quien hablo-hasta que una voz los saco de la pelea

..-dejala en paz o queres que te cague a piñas pendejo-rama se dio vuelta y vio a un rubio de ojos celeste con mucho estilo y con la mano en los bolsillos muy canchero..

..que te crees el super heroe nene anda a la pasalera pendejo-

..-soltala ,la podes lastimar-el los separo de un golpe en la mano a rama

..-dejalo benja este chico es un caso pedido..-dijo la chica tomando de la mano al rubio llevandolo lejos del castaño-

..-que se cree ese pendejo ,el super heroe ,ajjaj nenito jej no seran novios esos que tanto andan de la mano? Pff y a mi que me importa esa feaa..

Benjamin acompañaba a candela a su casa..

..-nos vemos mañana benja! Me pasas a buscar?-dijo muy emosionada

..-si como todas las mañanas,jej che y quien era el otro que te molestaba .—pregunto curioso

..-af ese es mi vecino un tonto que solo me molesta –

..-y hay onda?—dijo preocupado el muchacho

..- jajaj contate otro ..naa ese ni ahi para lo unico que sirve es para estorbar jaj—se reia hasta que escucho unos pasos muy Fuertes,eran de rama que se dirijia furioso a su casa ,pero ninguno se imaginaba por que ..

..-bueno me voy chau cande!—el joven le dio un beso en la mejilla asiendo que la joven sonriera.

..- Bueno hasta mañana—

Al entrar observo el cuarto y vio dos camas tendidas de sobra

..- y eso?preguntaba mientras se acercaba

..-es para lucia y rama que vienen a dormir hoy ,ya que hay una lluvia de estrellas fugases

…-jaj a noo ese tonto a mi pieza no entraaa

..-ya es tarde !—sonprendia el a todos que entraba por la ventana de un salto.

..-af Bueno voy a buscar a mi amiga para no escuchar a tontos chau! Al decir eso se fue de la habitacion ,hasta la puerta donde vio que venia su amiga

..- cande ! Te dijeron los chicos de la pijamada por lo de las lluvias de esterllas?

..-em sii pero que raro ellos no son de ver ese tipos de cosas –dijo curiosa hasta que la amiga la empujo hacia adentro

..-bueno che ahora vamos a arreglarno invite a benja para que venga de una escapa a las 22:30 de la noche –

..-comoo? Y vos crees que venga?-se preocupaba cande

…-si obio

En la casa por un lado habia una parte en donde dos amigas se vestian y arreglaban para verse bonitas y por el otro un par de chicos jugando a un juego de mesa,ya eran casi la 21:30 y las chicas ya habian terminado de comer Luego que los chicos devoraran casi todo

..-permiso ..jej miren lo que hise con cande muaajaj –dale cande pasa que va a empezar la accion

..-uy nena deja de molestar-al entra todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a cande e de pollera de jin muy ajunta hastaa por arriba de las rodillas ,una remera rosa muy bonita en si,y una sandalias negras con toques brillantes.

..-jaj a quien vas a intentar conquista a tu novio-decia en tono burlon rama

..-que algun problema?ademas que te importa,y yo no tengo novio para que sepas

..-bueno che ,falta una hora para que llegue benja mientras juguemos un juego les parece verdad o consecuencia?-decia lucia con una sonrisa melefica

..bueno.-dijeron todos a la vez


End file.
